


let me teach ya (promise we'll go slow)

by catboyjunnie



Series: time warp [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Back on my catboy Yeonjun agenda again, Both Blue Hour!Yeonjun and Soobin kind of baby him, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Magic!Soobin comes to visit this time, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, Top Choi Soobin, Younger Soobin calls Yeonjun "Junnie" and older Soobin calls him "kitten", kinda? Yeonjun and Soobin teach younger Soobin about dom/sub dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyjunnie/pseuds/catboyjunnie
Summary: “Hyung,” a voice said from behind Yeonjun, and he turned to see Soobin standing there with an amused expression on his face, “are you too intent on cuddles to notice the situation right now?”“Huh?” Yeonjun looked back at the boy he had just plastered himself all over and saw another Soobin looking back at him. “Oh, so it’s you this time.”This Soobin was younger, with a face that was still maturing and dark hair that had deceived Yeonjun since his own Soobin had recently dyed his hair back to black. Taking in those wide eyes and slightly round cheeks, Yeonjun immediately recognized this Soobin as the one from their Magic era.“I need your help,” the younger Soobin blurted, “it’s about my Yeonjun.”---Magic!Soobin comes to visit Blue Hour!Soobin and Yeonjun for relationship help. They give him a little tutorial on how to be a dom.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: time warp [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079216
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	let me teach ya (promise we'll go slow)

Yeonjun rolled over in bed, pouting when he found the spot where Soobin usually slept empty. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, peering at the clock on the bedside table and determining that it was still way too early to be out of bed on their day off. Burying his face back into his pillow, Yeonjun attempted to fall back to sleep but found that the bed was too cold without Soobin in it. He sighed and sat up, deciding to see if he could coax Soobin back to bed and cuddle. As he padded into the kitchen, Yeonjun saw Soobin sitting at the counter, his back facing the older.

Draping himself over Soobin, Yeonjun buried his face into the younger boy’s neck. “Binnie,” he whined, “come back to bed. It’s too cold without you.”

The younger boy squeaked in surprise, his hand immediately going to grip Yeonjun’s wrist before realizing who it was.

“Hyung,” a voice said from behind Yeonjun, and he turned to see Soobin standing there with an amused expression on his face, “are you too intent on cuddles to notice the situation right now?”

“Huh?” Yeonjun looked back at the boy he had just plastered himself all over and saw another Soobin looking back at him. “Oh, so it’s you this time.”

This Soobin was younger, with a face that was still maturing and dark hair that had deceived Yeonjun since his own Soobin had recently dyed his hair back to black. Taking in those wide eyes and slightly round cheeks, Yeonjun immediately recognized this Soobin as the one from their Magic era. It had only been a few months since Star era Yeonjun had shown up which meant the timeline was slightly off, but given that time travel shouldn’t even be possible in the first place, Yeonjun wasn’t questioning it.

“I need your help,” the younger Soobin blurted, “it’s about my Yeonjun.”

Yeonjun raised his eyebrow, and the older Soobin came up behind him, placing a hand on Yeonjun’s shoulder.

“We talked a little earlier, and it seems the younger Soobin has come to us for some relationship advice,” Soobin explained.

His younger self blushed. “Lately, I, uh- I don’t feel like my Yeonjun is… satisfied with our relationship.”

Yeonjun frowned and slid into the younger Soobin’s lap, the boy’s arms automatically going around his waist to steady him. “What makes you say that, Soobin-ah? From what I remember, I was intensely happy during that time. I literally couldn’t believe we were finally dating.”

The younger Soobin’s blush deepened, and he stammered, “No- I meant- with our, um, sex life. Lately, when my Yeonjun and I have sex, he comes but it’s like… he isn’t completely satisfied. Sometimes he stays hard, or he needs to orgasm a second time. I’ve tried bottoming a couple times, but he doesn’t seem happy with that either. I asked him, and he told me about his experience with you two but… I just don’t know what to do.” He finished, burying his face into his hands.

Yeonjun glanced up at the older Soobin, sharing a look before turning back to the younger. “Baby,” Yeonjun said gently, stroking Soobin’s hair, “you’re not doing anything wrong. My Soobin and I have had a lot more time to develop our relationship and figure out what works and what doesn’t. A healthy dom/sub dynamic doesn’t just come out of nowhere, it takes a lot of patience and communication.”

“It’s true,” the older Soobin piped in. “When Yeonjun-hyung and I first started, I had no idea what I was doing. It was a learning experience for both of us, and it still is. But I was able to learn, and so can you.”

Pulling the younger Soobin’s hands away from his face, Yeonjun smiled reassuringly. “Look, the other members went home for the day so we have the dorm all to ourselves. If you want, you can try doing a scene with the two of us. My Soobinnie is a really good teacher.” He winked at the older Soobin.

The younger Soobin bit his lip hesitantly, looking at the both of them. “You don’t mind?”

“Of course not. In fact, I can’t wait to teach you all the things I like,” Yeonjun smirked and hopped off Soobin’s lap. “And I promise I won’t be too much of a brat this time.” He blew an air kiss toward the older Soobin before taking the younger by the hand and leading him toward his room.

Pushing the younger Soobin down to sit at the edge of the bed, Yeonjun crawled back into his lap and straddled his legs. As he cupped Soobin’s face in his hands, he looked into his eyes. “Are you sure you want this?”

“Yes,” the younger responded, “I want _you,_ hyung.”

Yeonjun pouted. “Soobin-ah, don’t call me that now.”

The younger Soobin looked back, bewildered, before the older Soobin spoke up from where he had taken a seat behind them. “It might help to understand _why_ we started a dom/sub relationship. Part of the reason why Yeonjun likes being a sub is because he doesn’t want to be in control. Being called hyung implies he still has some sort of responsibility. In the context of a scene, you need to call him something different so he can fully let go. We’ve agreed that I call him “kitten” as his dom, but you don’t need to call him that to start.”

The younger Soobin flushed, before looking back at Yeonjun. “O-Okay. Then… does Junnie work?”

Yeonjun smiled, placing a kiss on Soobin’s lips. “It’s perfect.”

“Another thing,” the older Soobin continued. “Yeonjun likes to be given orders. It helps him focus when he’s in his headspace. And you can push his boundaries a little, he’ll let you know if it’s too much. What are your colors, kitten?”

“Green means I’m good, keep going. Yellow means I need to slow down, maybe take a break. Red means I need to stop the scene immediately,” Yeonjun recited.

“Very good,” Soobin praised, before turning his attention back to his younger self. “You can ask him his colors at any time. Even if he seems green, it’s good to check in to make sure.”

The younger Soobin nodded, looking up at Yeonjun. “What’s your color, Junnie?”

“Green,” Yeonjun purred, pleased with how fast the younger boy was already learning, “I’m excited to play with you, Soobin-ah.” He leaned down, kissing Soobin again. To his pleasant surprise, the younger boy surged up to meet him, grazing Yeonjun’s plump bottom lip with his teeth before deepening the kiss. They made out like that for a few minutes, Soobin’s hands stroking up Yeonjun’s sides and rubbing small circles into the exposed skin above his waistband.

But Yeonjun quickly became impatient, parting from Soobin to whisper, “Undress me.”

The younger boy was quick to comply, pulling off the tank top and shorts that Yeonjun wore to sleep in. As Soobin took in his naked body, Yeonjun knew he already looked a little debauched, bruises littering his hips and inner thighs from when he and his Soobin had fucked the night before.

“Pretty…” The younger Soobin reached out, pressing his fingers into the imprints the older had left behind on Yeonjun’s hips and making him gasp.

“Before we start-” the older Soobin interjected. “Kitten will be a good boy for you, but patience isn’t his strong suit. He might need a little help.” He reached over, opening a drawer in the bedside table and pulling out a silicone cock ring before handing it to his younger self. “Put it on him.”

Yeonjun shivered in anticipation as the younger Soobin turned the cock ring in his hand, inspecting it. They didn’t use the toy often, his Soobin usually preferring to make him come _multiple_ times rather than not at all, so using the cock ring made him feel like this scene was particularly special.

“How do I-?” The younger Soobin asked, looking at his older self.

“Use the lube to get him wet, then roll it down on his cock. Make sure it sits right at the base, it should be tight but not uncomfortable,” the older Soobin responded as he passed the lube to the other boy.

The younger Soobin squirted the lube into one hand before gripping Yeonjun’s length, stroking the shaft and making Yeonjun moan. Once he had deemed that the slide was smooth enough, Soobin slowly began to roll the cock ring over Yeonjun’s half-hard member until it settled at the base. As Soobin continued working him to full hardness, the intense pressure around Yeonjun’s cock made his head go a little fuzzy.

“All right, _now_ you can play,” the older Soobin said.

His younger self looked up at Yeonjun. “Junnie, tell me what you like.”

“I like when you’re a little mean,” Yeonjun looped his hands around Soobin’s neck, “when you’re a little rough. I don’t mind if it hurts. My Soobinnie likes to make me cry and beg for it.” He looked back at the older Soobin, smirking at him. “But I also like it when you tell me that I’m doing well, otherwise I might get scared and think that I’m not good enough.”

The younger Soobin’s grip tightened on his waist. “But you’re perfect,” he protested.

“I know I am,” Yeonjun joked. “But it’s different when I’m in subspace. Sometimes I can get too deep in my own head, and I need you to take me out of it. Telling me what to do helps me focus.”

“It’s your job as his dom to focus on him so he doesn’t have to think,” the older Soobin said to his younger self, settling back into the chair. “Go ahead and play with him a bit. I’ll be watching in case anything goes wrong.”

The younger Soobin observed the boy in his lap, naked and waiting patiently for Soobin’s order even as his length throbbed from the pressure of the cock ring. Starting with what he knew, Soobin’s hands stroked down Yeonjun’s torso, rubbing circles across his nipples before running down his toned stomach. He wrapped his hand around Yeonjun’s cock, stroking him slowly. Yeonjun moaned, pressing further into Soobin’s hands, and the younger boy pinned him with a look.

“Stay still, Junnie. Don’t you want to be a good boy?” He said, his gentle tone contrasting with his sharp gaze.

Yeonjun couldn’t help but flush as he nodded. “I want to be good for you, Bin-ah. Tell me how to be good.”

“Get on your knees and show me how good you can be, then.” Soobin’s eyes darkened, tracking Yeonjun as he climbed off of the younger boy’s lap and settled on the ground between Soobin’s legs.

Glancing up at Soobin, Yeonjun waited for the other boy to nod before unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock. Stroking it to full hardness, Yeonjun pressed a kiss to the tip before lapping at the head. Hollowing his cheeks, Yeonjun slowly took Soobin into his mouth until he had swallowed the entire length. Soobin groaned at the feeling of Yeonjun’s throat constricting around him, burying his hands into the pink strands of the older boy’s hair and making him whine.

“He wants you to fuck his mouth,” the older Soobin spoke up, interpreting the cues that the younger couldn’t understand yet. “Pull his hair a little bit.”

“Alright,” the younger Soobin glanced back down at Yeonjun, who was looking up at him with expectant eyes. He withdrew slowly before thrusting back into the older boy’s mouth with a little more force. Yeonjun’s nose flared as he inhaled sharply, but he didn’t give any sign of protest, his throat relaxing to take Soobin in even deeper. Gripping Yeonjun’s hair with a little more force, Soobin began to steadily fuck into the tight, wet heat of the other boy’s mouth until both of them were gasping.

“Kitten,” the older Soobin suddenly said from behind them, “I thought you were going to be good.”

Yeonjun pulled off the younger Soobin’s cock, looking back guilty. The younger boy glanced down, noticing that Yeonjun had been subtly rutting against the comforter hanging off of the edge of the bed in an attempt to seek any sort of friction. The older boy’s length strained away from his stomach, swollen and red from the constriction of the cock ring.

“I’m sorry, Soobinnie,” Yeonjun panted, still trying to catch his breath. “It just feels so good.”

“Well, since you’re so needy, why don’t you open yourself up for us then?” The older Soobin looked pointedly at his younger self, and the other Soobin stared back blankly before getting the message. Fumbling for the lube that had been previously discarded on the bed, the younger Soobin passed it down to Yeonjun on the floor.

Yeonjun uncapped the lube, spreading a generous amount on his fingers before reaching behind himself. Lifting himself up a bit onto his knees, the older boy circled his entrance and bit his lower lip at the feeling. He was still a little bit soft and open from being fucked the night before, and his finger slipped inside easily. Yeonjun was acutely aware of both Soobins watching him with an intense gaze, and the fact that he had their undivided attention made his chest feel warm. He craved the attention, wanted to be praised and told he had done well.

As he worked a second finger into himself, Yeonjun leaned forward and took the younger Soobin into his mouth again, sucking lightly at the head. Soobin moaned, carding his fingers through Yeonjun’s hair, and the older boy almost purred. He scissored his fingers inside of himself, brushing against his prostate and gasping as a shock of pleasure ran up his spine. But he didn’t stay on that spot long, knowing that the faster he opened himself up, the faster he could have Soobin’s cock inside of him. Soon, Yeonjun was fucking three fingers into himself, whimpering around the younger Soobin’s length.

Pulling off so he could speak, Yeonjun whined, “Soobin, Soobin, please- tell me what to do.”

“Alright, Junnie,” the younger Soobin said. “I want you to ride me.”

As Yeonjun stood up on unsteady legs, the younger Soobin quickly discarded the rest of his clothes. Yeonjun climbed into Soobin’s lap, wrapping his arms around Soobin’s neck and pouting. “Kiss?”

“Of course, baby,” Soobin tilted his head up, pressing a sweet kiss to Yeonjun’s lips that contrasted the indecent situation they were in.

Using the remaining lube on his hand to slick Soobin’s length up, Yeonjun looked over his shoulder at the older Soobin, who had pulled out his own cock and was stroking it slowly as he watched them. “Go on, kitten,” the older Soobin nodded, “don’t keep us waiting.”

Turning back toward the younger Soobin, Yeonjun braced one hand on his shoulder and used the other to grip Soobin’s member, lining it up with his hole. Sinking down, Yeonjun gasped as the head breached his entrance and slowly began to open him up. Soobin’s hands landed on his waist, helping to ease him down, and Yeonjun’s world narrowed down to just Soobin, Soobin, Soobin-

“ _Focus_ , kitten,” the older Soobin’s voice snapped Yeonjun back to reality, and suddenly he remembered that he had an order to follow.

Sinking all the way down, Yeonjun trembled in the younger Soobin’s arms as he adjusted to the feeling of Soobin’s length filling him up. Placing both hands on Soobin’s shoulders, Yeonjun lifted himself up before slamming back down, making himself gasp. He purposefully set a fast pace, liking it a little rough, and when Soobin’s grip tightened around his hips before thrusting up to meet him, Yeonjun’s head went fuzzy.

“He’s slipping a little faster than usual,” Yeonjun thought he heard the older Soobin say through the static in his brain. “You need to keep talking to him to ground him.”

“Okay,” the younger Soobin groaned as Yeonjun continued to ride him. “God, Junnie, you feel so good. You’re perfect.”

Soobin tilted his hips, thrusting up hard just as Yeonjun rolled his hips down and nailing the older boy’s prostate. Yeonjun cried out, the jolt of pleasure making him see stars and only serving to further rile up the younger. Soobin pulled Yeonjun closer as he began to fuck up into the older boy at a brutal pace, and Yeonjun thought he briefly felt teeth graze against his neck.

The proximity of their bodies caused Yeonjun’s cock to rub against Soobin’s stomach with each thrust, suddenly making him aware of how badly he was throbbing with the need to come. The pressure of the cock ring bordered on painful, making him jerk from oversensitivity each time Soobin’s skin brushed against him, but it only turned him on even more.

“P-Please, Soobin-ah,” Yeonjun whined as Soobin brushed against his prostate again, “please let me come.”

“No,” the younger Soobin growled, pulling completely out of Yeonjun and shocking him a little, “not until you make us _both_ come.” He flipped Yeonjun onto his hands and knees, and Yeonjun watched as the older Soobin crawled onto the bed, his clothes discarded.

“Hi, baby,” he said, stroking Yeonjun’s cheek and smiling when Yeonjun leaned into the touch. “You’ve been such a good kitten for us. Just a little more, and then you can come okay?” He guided his cock to Yeonjun’s lips, who opened his mouth eagerly and swallowed him down.

The younger Soobin entered Yeonjun again in one stroke, making him choke around the older Soobin’s cock. His mind went blank as he felt Soobin filling him from both ends, and he was glad when the older Soobin gripped his hair and began to fuck his throat in time with the younger Soobin’s thrusts. It was all he could do to lie there and let them use him, his thoughts only filled with Soobin, Soobin, Soobin.

“Ah, Junnie,” he heard the younger Soobin gasp as he buried himself inside of Yeonjun one last time, spilling into him. The older Soobin followed shortly after, gripping Yeonjun’s hair tightly as he came down Yeonjun’s throat with a moan before pulling out.

“Please, please-” Yeonjun begged, cheeks wet with tears he didn’t even know he was crying. “I want to come so badly, please-” His neglected cock was throbbing so hard it hurt, an angry red from how swollen it had become, and precome leaked from the tip onto the sheets.

The younger Soobin pulled Yeonjun to sit up, allowing his older self to press close to Yeonjun and sandwiching him between the two. “You were so good for us, kitten,” the older Soobin crooned, carefully removing the cock ring and finally wrapping his hand around Yeonjun’s length. Yeonjun sobbed with relief, thrusting up into the tight circle of Soobin’s hand as he chased his own orgasm. The younger Soobin hadn’t pulled out of Yeonjun yet, causing Yeonjun to fuck himself back on Soobin’s cock each time he rolled his hips.

The older Soobin jerked him off quickly, twisting his hand around the head of Yeonjun’s length, and it wasn’t long before Yeonjun was coming hard enough to see white, clenching hard around the younger Soobin’s cock and making them both moan. As the tension drained out of body, Yeonjun collapsed against the older Soobin, who was already waiting for him with open arms.

“You did so well, sweetheart,” he heard one of them say, but his thoughts were too muddled to determine which one. “I’m so proud of you.” As he closed his eyes, he became aware of someone peppering small kisses across his face.

He felt his chest grow warm at the praise, smiling slowly. “I was good?”

“So good. I love you so much.”

“How are you feeling, baby? Color?”

“ _Green_. Good, floating,” he responded, only vaguely aware of being cleaned up and pulled to lie down underneath the covers. As he buried his face into the neck of one Soobin while another cuddled him from behind, he sighed contentedly. He was good, he had pleased Soobin, and at the moment, that was the only thing in the world that mattered.

After what could have been a few minutes or an hour, Yeonjun slowly came back into himself. Blinking his eyes open slowly, he pulled back and saw the older Soobin smiling at him gently.

“Are you back with us, baby?” He asked, stroking Yeonjun’s hair.

“Mostly,” Yeonjun said, voice a bit hoarse. He turned his head, looking at the younger Soobin who had hooked his chin over Yeonjun’s shoulder. “Do you feel a little more confident about being a dom now?”

“Mm,” the younger Soobin looked thoughtful, “I think so. Although it’ll definitely take some getting used to.”

“That’s okay,” Yeonjun responded, “you don’t have to be perfect at it right away. No matter what, I’m sure that your Yeonjun will love you no matter what.”

The younger boy grinned, his dimples appearing. “You’re right. I can’t wait to get back to him and teach him what I know now.”

Yeonjun smiled back, but a sad feeling grew in his chest as he felt a certainty that this was the last time he and Soobin would be seeing their younger selves again. But he quickly brushed it off, happy to have been a helpful influence on both Soobin and his younger self’s relationship.

“Yes, yes, you can cuddle your Yeonjun anytime,” he suppressed a yawn and closed his eyes. “But now, you should cuddle with _me_ because I’m sleepy and clingy after sex.” He heard both Soobins chuckle and smiled.

As Yeonjun drifted to sleep, encompassed by Soobin on both sides, he felt like he had finally come home.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the sequel that nobody asked for but I'm giving anyway. I wanted to explore Yeonjun and Soobin's relationship a little more and how it came to be. Given their personalities, I think it would take a lot of patience and communication to figure out what works for the both of them. Remember folks, any relationship (especially dom/sub ones) should be safely negotiated between all parties!


End file.
